Seizures produced by chronic stimulation (Kindling) are a good model for human epilepsy. In rat, seizures are produced by daily electrical stimulation of amygdaloid complex and other central nervous system sites. In this project, Kindling of the various sites of the central nervous system, interictal epileptiform discharges and their propagation, and effects of sleep-wake cycles and maturation on the epileptiform discharges are being investigated.